No More Cookies
by MoonToy
Summary: Does anyone Know how Dib got out of Zim's Yard In the Girl scout cookie episode? Not a pairing, Zadf in a way,kinda. enjoy :D


Hi guys….. What... No I'm not a Zombie! I'm alive I swear. ….I think…Well anyway to prove I'm truly here I've got this story for ya'll :3 so here ya go (cuz we all know zombies aren't the best writers)

No I don't nor will I probably ever own Invader Zim or any of Jhonen's Amazing work…Excuse me as I go cry in a corner over this * leaves*

No more Cookies

Dib was stuck. His plan to publicly expose Zim had not only failed (again), but had back fired as well. Dib now was now stuck on-in his greatest enemy's lawn watching the last of the media speed away from the dead scene. And to make it worse Zim quickly had realized his Enemy's current weakness and had sent out some sort of armless and furiously sparking robot goffer to dance in front of him, along with four- no five, six gnomes? It was hard to tell, as they would spin in a circle quickly than slow down just to speed up again. The constant cycle of whirling had made the Raven haired boy nauseous.

It had been about an hour since Dib (pardon my pun) had become stuck in his situation, and was exhausted. From trying to pulling out his right leg which was caught in between bear trap like ground and pushing back the goffer which would wobble into his personal bubble now and then, his energy was spent. A small feeling a hope bubbled up inside him as he taught of Gaz coming to his aid until his bubble of hope burst, died and caught on fire as he quickly remembered it was Gaz. And that he was alone. Again. Shaking his head vigorously to discharge the depressing yet true thought Dib crouch on his knees and splayed his hands in front of him.

The young teen pushed as hard as he could manage, bracing most of his weight on his usable leg. The end result wasn't too good. For one his hands were scraped a bit, not so much that there was any blood but just enough to leave an annoying throb. Secondly as the scythe teen was pushing with his left leg his knee popped and sent a bolt of pain into his system. Now sore in more than one place Dib sat back on his heels planning another form of escape.

His Brain storming took him to late afternoon, and even by then Dib was still trying to piece a plan together. A plan was finally coming into existence before it was killed by a ridiculously high octave scream in the teen's ear. Giving a small yelp Dib scrambled along the ground as best he could to get away from the source of the sound which proved to be none other than a crossed eyed green dog.

Placing a hand to one of his now ringing ears Dib gapped at the "dog" as it continued to squeal and trot around him.

"MARY! MARY! MAARRYYY! " Gir continued to scream at the raven teen inches away from him until Dib was forced to grip his head painfully. The costumed sir unit stopped abruptly when other screaming was detected inside the slanted home. Dib stared blankly at the blue door. His hands had fallen away from his ears as he too heard the familiar screaming from inside. His muscles instinctively tensing and pulling him to a standing position as he painfully waited for the egotistic alien to show himself….. Wasn't a long wait

Slamming open the front door of his "base" before fisting his small hands on his hips stood Zim. His glare locked on to the SIR, completely ignoring the stuck teen right next to him. Without another word the alien marched toward the now squealing robot and grasped an inky black ear in even deeper black gloves.

"Gir"

"Yeeeessss"

"WHY WERE YOU YELLING?" screamed Zim. Which at this point was completely unnecessary, Dib could only shake his head as the invader questioned his robot.

"Master! I had-ed to b-because if I d-d-didn't the evil monkey toast would have eaten M-MARY! The green dog then fell from its master's grip into a bawling fit on the ground, before soon halting and running back inside the base. The scythe teen had glanced up once he heard his name…to the robot at least and now had his glass covered honey eyes locked with indigo concealing cold magenta.

"Why are you _in _my lawn Human?" The aliens tone was flat, a complete 180 of his screaming barely a minute ago.

"What are you doing on earth?" Spat Dib, still trying to work his ankle out of the thick soil. The Invader gave a low chuckle while looking knowingly at the teen.

"You're stuck aren't you human." The paranormal investigator jerked his face away from the alien with a huff, unintentionally answering his rival. An earsplitting screech followed by high octave laughter made Dib whip his head back around to Zim who had a clawed hand to his uniformed torso and another placed on his thigh to support himself in his giggle fit. Wiping the back of a clawed hand against his eye in a very human like fashion, the invader called out to his Sir .

The humorous air about him diminishing as he continued to call for Gir with no answer, and with a sigh and drop of his head strutted back inside without another word. Nothing too painful should come out of this was something the teen was hoping for, but life seemed to just find a loop hole.

Dib didn't expect the alien to come out again. He'd expected a tool or robot minion to pull him out of the ground and toss him somewhere. He wasn't expecting Zim coming out of his base with pink gloves over his gloves. He didn't expect the alien to stand behind him to grip his torso in the weirdest way possible. He couldn't even begin to understand why the space creature pulled him out of the ground with a weird kind of care. Dib expected a laugh of superiority at least or spiteful words in the least. He was left puzzled with the image of a smirking alien as he walked quickly down the sidewalk. It wasn't likely that anyone would ask him where he was and it was much less likely that Dib would to tell what happened.

**And Don**e? ** Yes ? No? I say yes cuz I am no done with this. :D I am out of my writing block! WOO. Alright I think im done now (Ranting) so yeah L8TR!- Moontoy =^*^=**


End file.
